denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Adam
Adam (아담, Adam) is the character of Denma. Biography Adams swarm about everywhere in Silverquick Headquarters (HQ, Sliverquick's Station 7). Adams are reveals Quanx deliverers' butt and spanks if they use Quanx skills in the HQ. If Quanx deliverers attack Adam with the Quanx skills, it'll go through. It's also no physical attacks worked. Marvic has used Quanx ability in the HQ, so he has spanked by Adam. According to the Blackout, Silverquick's control system is filled with loopholes. So Yahwah created Adams. In Band of Brothers, They spanks Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, and Edrei. Denma has Adam Punching bag he received by Cell. It was revealed at the Savoy Gaal that Adam is Transcriptome. It looks white with the Georg filter. It's also no physical attacks worked. But Gaal defeats Adams with the booster gun that Mirai gave him. Edel catches Gaal. At night, he takes out a meal table with food in his pocket and makes a party to Edrei's safe return. All the rest except Arcel sing together while drunk together. Edel pulls out the caught Gaal by mistake and takes it off to the side. Adam who's playing together touched it and then it's hit by the booster gun that Gaal shot. Denma sees this. In (13), except for Edrei, they're witnesses Gaal when he defeating Adam. Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. After Cell reported to Yahwah, he surprises all Adams are had to be the ones who were sent off to guard the rescue ship for supervisor Edrei. In Pigear (28), Yahwah orders it to terminate unit Jet. It's tries to decapitates Jet's neck. The directors of Silverquick station-7 call Yahwah because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to the Internal Affairs yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Adam is still standing because it hasn't ordered Yahwah to return. When Yahwah stops, also it stops. So Yahwah seems to controls them. In 14. A.E. (1), One firefighter takes a position to hit the ball. In the distance, there's Adam who had stood like a pose throwing ball. It's seems to out of control by being trapped in a box like a cube by Yahwah. In God's Lover (3), when Ballack start an argument with his green friends for the revenge of his broken leg, Golden hair pulls Ballack and his friends' heads off with his bare hands, he's taken by them. And the one spanks Jet. They beats the Golden hair, Eunguy. Yahwah appears directly in a muscular build and beats Eunguy. At this time, they're embarrassed. Abilities *Teleport *Cube Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Uriel and Adams Savoy Gaal (4), Pigear (29), animation. Default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Water attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description The transcriptome that Yahwah to controls to manage Silverquick. It looks like a ricecake (Garaetteok), and Quanx ability doesn't work. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Adam is playable character. Trivia *The name Adam comes from the biblical character Adam. And The word Adam is Hebrew אָדָם origin. It means "man" and "a person". Yahwah create Adam and Eve. *Fan arts **June 30, 2010 **2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler) **January 11, 2017 **February 7, 2017 *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. Gaal and His Bro., link 1, link 2, link 3 (Korean) *In Volume 2, Adam put its face on the cover. Category:Characters